Our Last Days
by the true keira and xiao
Summary: This story is getting redone during the winter holidays. Ironic isn't it that it was started just before them 3 years ago? And now it's getting redone near them now? .
1. They meet again

Our Last Days

Long after their adventure, two of the group are still together, what will happen when they reveal their true feelings to each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own dark cloud or anything else. But I do have rights to this story. Oh and in your reviews tell me ideas for other stories.

This story is going to be from 2 different point of views, toan and xiaos. Yes I know. Its been done before. But not like this! Please read and review. Now on with the story!

Thoughts are just in with the text.

"" Speech

xiao

I wonder where he is? What he is doing? Is he even thinking of me? She wondered this as she stretched in normal cat style. There was a knock on the door, "who's there?" she hollered, in puzzlement who could that be?

"Toan!"

Toan?

She ran through her house rushing to open the door. "Hi"

"Hi"

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yea"

"So can you tell me why you are here?"

"I came to tell you something that I have known for years, uh, uh, uh" he stuttered trying to find the right words to express is feelings. They heard the pattering of rain on the ceiling, coming down in a slight drizzle. Xiao looked at toan with a questioning glance. "Want to stay here tonight toan?" god, he is hot! Wait where did that come from? Oh when do I tell him? She fretted as she asked him. He answered with a nod and a swift glance her way. She went to the kitchen and put on some cocoa. " Do you want anything?" when he didn't say anything she went to get an air mattress to put in the guest bedroom, she had to make a good impression on him. she just had to

Well how was that? This is my first fic so no flames! I will be updating soon. More fluff later and some romance will be in the air. Please read and review. Tell me what to do with it.


	2. the genie strikes again

_Our Last days_

Ok people get ready for more action. There will be more fluff in this chapter. Plz R&R

Disclaimer: same as every other fic on this site. I don't own it!

Toan's pov

God, she has grown so mature since our last battle. I wonder how she has been all this time?

"HEY, TOAN! COME HERE I NEED YOUR HELP!" xiao yelled.

"COMING" she still isent as strong as I am but still… as he entered the room xiao was in he stopped still. A 4 poster queen sized bed with a canopy was there. She was standing there with her "bathing suit" on. Oh.my.god. she is hot. I didn't know she even owned a swim suit.

"what do you need help with?" "uh..uh..uh..uh…" I hope it isent what I think it is. He asked her if he could go get something from the fridge she said yea. He walked out of the room. Ok that was weird. I wonder what she is thinking right now?

Xiao's pov

Oh my god why did I do that? I am so embarresed now. How can I face him? Xiao concentrated and focused her mind seeing if anything was amiss. Her ability to see things all over the world was something she had learned after the final battle. She changed, and exclaimed.

"wtf? How is he alive? How can that be!"

she got her slingshot, now angel gear, some clothes, food, healing items, and her new protect amulet. She ran to the kitchen where toan was. She hurridly told him that the dark geinie was back. He swore under his breath and ran to his house. Xiao at his heels.

End of chapter give me ideas! Plz! R&R

I made it up to go with her new ability.


	3. Queens and Jelousy

Our Last Days

Now we add the dark genie to the mix and see what results! R&R!

Toan:

'everytime I think all my problems have ended a new one comes up. In this case 2' he wrote. 'Xiao obviously well… want to fool around, and the dark genie is back. We are in queens after rounding up goro. Now to go get ruby and get out of this merchant town. We have way too many supplies in storage but that's ok. At least we wont have to fight any more of those dungeon bosses.' Toan put his pen down. He walked outside to breathe the fresh air and tell xiao he was going to ruby's. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder. As he walked to the middle portion of queens, a town with basically 4 levels, he thought of xiao she is so beautiful. How can she not have cat guys falling all over her? Better not think of that. Without realizing it he was almost past the entrance to ruby's level. Added after they "killed" the dark genie. He turned into the 4th level, they had made ruby her own level of town, he saw her in the pool ready to do a few laps. "Hey, ruby, we need your help again." He couldn't help staring at her large chest.

Xiao:

She watched as toan left, wondering what he was thinking. I hope he doesn't hate me for the other day. She practiced with her slingshot on goro. When he protested with a feeble ow she pummeled him faster and harder. She thought of how ugly goro was. Then she went outside to see toan and ruby kissing. Passionately kissing. She ran back inside to her bed. She had had enough of ruby always getting toan. She would win this time. She would be the best.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

They walked out of queens to go to ungagas village and xiao stayed close to toan. She nuzzled his ear from time to time. She fell asleep in his arms and he had to carry her to their next stop.

R&R on this the latest chappie.


	4. Peaceful Tonight

Our Last Days

O.K. now to add a little romance and stuff. R&R! We have four points of view now, Toans, Xiaos, The Dark Genies, And The Light Genies. I decided to make a light genie to help out our heroes. And now to plunge into the wreck!

Toan: Why the hell are you ding this! And I was having a good life too!

Xiao: I think she is doing it to get us together and show off her writing. **Runs after toan**

Toan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **runs away**

Ruby/Dark Genie/Light Genie: **yells shut up**

**oh and thank you reveiwers. i will put the flashback memory scene in the next chappie. but since you want to know xiaos feelings about seeing ruby and toan together here we go.**

Light Genie

Joy. The genie thought grimly. She had been recently been called up by her cousin, ruby. I get to go battle the darkest of dark. She swiftly flew toward the village of Queens. Her thoughts of the dark genie varied greatly. He was fat, but had a nice laugh. Evil but loved eating. As it got toward night she set herself to glowing faintly. Ever so faintly to light her way to the city. When she got to queens she was suprised that they had left already. she changed course to go to matattaki village.

Toan 

Toan sat on thewarm ground of the desertwith his gaze on the sleeping cat-woman next to him. She had curled into a space only large enough for herself. He looked lovingly and longingly at her. Her ears flicked in the dream she was having. 'Is it of me? How should I tell her my feelings?' he thought. He loved the person she was. He had saved her life, almost losing his own. He had made her into a cat woman. he lifted his gaze to the moon before curling up beside xiao.

Xiao 

Xiao awoke to find that Toan had curled up next to her. Like her dreams. She had dreamt that they lived together, slept together, and loved each other. She curled around his sleeping form and whispered into his ear "I love you, Toan"

She then lay her head upon his and slept. she dreamed about him and ruby. she was still angry at him for that. she was still hurt too. she hoped that ruby would find someone else. Toan was hers! she awoke again, to make sure toan was still there. and kissed him on the lips. gently, so as not to wake him. his lips felt like satin, it was all she could not too hug him and kiss him more passionatly. She would see to it that she got toan. no matter what it took...

Dark Genie 

The dark genie looked at the crystal mirror near him. He saw a fat guy with a short skinny guy on his shoulder. The small guy was Flag. His Master. The person who had willed him back to life. Curse that stupid boy, Toan, and his friends or defeating him.

R&R as I said. And tell me what you want to happen. and the next chapter will have a flashback of the final battle which is where toan fought the dark genie. every one else had fainted by the time he got there.


	5. FlashBack and a suprise Dun Dun duhh

Our Last Days

Me: k now for the next chappys. The only reason I can do this the day after the other chapter was written is because I was home sick for two days. This is the second day. Quick find a cure for the common cold! I would like to give an honorable mention to **Captain gamer** at least I pretty sure that is his name. He has helped with my writing and is quick to give constructive help. Well you probably want to get on with the story and not hear me babble right?

Audience/toan/ruby/genies/xiao **Right! NOW SHUT UP! **

Me: ok…. Oh and the flashback is all in italics the names are just names of the people who are battling the genie.

Toan 

Toan dreamed of the final battle. The genie was there, so were his friends. But this time, he was in their heads; he could hear what they were thinking in what seemed like their last moments of life.

_ Ruby_

_The dark genie stood in front of the smaller genie. A lowly genie from a bottle. He opened his mouth to laugh at her but a spear of light came out instead. Ruby switched to using fire as the fire hit her. Her life points went to one. Her last thoughts before the genie dealt his final blow were of her teammates. Goro is a fat monkey like, lazy, . Toan is a hot, sexy, nice, god-like Figure! Xiao is a scheming little cat with one heckuva attitude. But that ungaga, make me gaga, If you know what I mean. The strong silent type is what I go for, like toan. Figures! I think about toan, toan, and toan. The dark genie dealt the final blow, which made the much smaller genie faint._

_ Ungaga_

The desert man stood, his face full of defiance. This genie would not get him, or the team. A ray of ice came out of the genies hand. He switched his attribute to ice. He jumped swiftly aside as the attack hit the floor. He jumped up and put his spear into the genies hand, cutting off the gem. He thought of the pretty genie he had gotten to like on the trip, but alas, like all true love stories, he couldn't be with her. He had a fiancé in his own village. One of the genies attacks caught him off guard. He staggered, startled by the blow. He stood up alert. He liked that cat-girl too. She was spunky and innocent. She kept the moral high. Osmund was another story; he didn't like anything but his guns and jetpack. Toan was not a person Ungaga got along with, always being the hero, his always saving the world, his pretend innocence. He didn't let the others have a choice in matters. Unlike Ruby. Another blow sent ungaga staggering, the final one. His last thoughts were of ruby as he went down.

Osmund

Osmund didn't think about much. He disliked the whole group. Didn't even know why he was helping them. Oh yea, his moon village got destroyed and they were out to get the one who had destroyed it. He shot all of his bullets at the monster in front of him, but to no avail. They just bounced off to hit him. He fainted within a few minutes with out ammo.

Gore

Goro lay on the ground, drowsy after his latest snack. He fell asleep, only to be awakened by a blast that made him faint.

Xiao and Toan

Xiao and Toan were the only two left. They decided to battle together. While xiao distracted the genie with her agility and stones, Toan leapt up and slashed the genies belly, all the way across, causing him a lot of damage. The Dark Genie screamed in rage and pin. He swiped at toan until Xiao used her super Steve as a distraction. The genie didn't know where the sound was coming from. Xiao used another slingshot to repeatedly hit him. She got hit with a magical bolt. She now had one hp left. She staggered but kept hitting him. He was running out of life fast. After Toan slashed him, he fell like a great oak, almost on top of xiao. He died while Xiao Pummeled him with her claws.

Toan woke, as the horizon got pink, only to see ruby's staring eyes. She had tears in her eyes. He noticed that xiao now faced him. And had her tail wrapped around him. He looked up at ruby, fear that she would do something drastic in his heart. But his eyes stayed calm. She left. He got up and went to a nearby river to bath.

Xiao

Xiao awoke slightly as toan left. She opened one eye to see ruby, shoulders hunched, walking away. 'Oh no' she thought as she scrambled toward the river. 'Damn it, why did I do that.' She stripped off her dress and color and slipped into the river for a bath. Little did she know who else was there.

Ruby

Ruby looked back to se both Cat-woman, and young man head toward the river at different times. 'They probably planned that!' she thought with fury. She walked to Ungaga's house. She knocked on the door. When no one answered she went inside. "Hey Ungaga, it's me Ruby! I was wondering if…" she trailed off because someone had tapped her shoulder from behind. There stood ungaga with only a towel around his waist. Water dripped from his body, toned from hours of training. She gasped. She hadn't expected… she continued, staring at him, "if you might want to go with toan, me, and Xiao. The dark genie has come back." She finished her eyes started to wander. 'No!' she thought, 'stay focused on his face!'

Thank you captain gamer. I appreciate the help. Review and tell me what you want in the next chappie! That goes for every one who has been reading the fic.


	6. On Our Way

Our Last Days

Now for the next chapter. The rating might change in the next chapter or two. No big long speech this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Captain Gamer**

Scar of the Darkness Flame 

**Macky**

Toan 

He came up from his dive, looked around the small pool he had swam in to, a little ways away stood Xiao, her back to him. He looked her up and down, more down. 'God, she is hot. Her body was only lightly fur covered, giving her the look of a furry see through outfit. Her fur was reddish brown. He dipped himself back under the water. When he came back up he stared at her beautiful body. She turned. As she turned he saw something better to look at. 'When'd she get those?' he said to himself, silently.

Xiao 

Xiao turned slowly, aware of the feeling of eyes watching her. She turned to see Toan. She turned quickly away, although not before he started staring at her, her fur the same color as her skin. 'Why am I happy that he saw me like that?' she asked herself silently. She decided to risk humiliation and go over to him. She dipped her self into the water up to her shoulders. She turned more slowly this time and walked to him. She pulled herself up to hug him to her. "What are you doing here, Toan?" she asked, a small hint in her voice. She kissed his cheek.

Ungaga 

"Sure" He replied, his low voice music to her ears. He felt a tingle travel up his spine. No he mustn't think that, his fiancé would be furious! He went into another room of his house and got a bag packed. He went into the bedroom he shared with his fiancé and kissed her tenderly, saying "I have to save the world from the dark genie again. Love ya, bye" he held her hand for a moment before going out the front door, Ruby right behind him.

**insert evil music!** Next chappie they meet the DG. Might be something, something…………sweet. R&R


	7. Caught!

Our Last Days

Ok, I know, I know, I updating a lot lately. But I have tons of free time. Christmas break is soon so not much homework. Maybe some action and a rating change. A little thing here, but someone finds them! I not going to do point of views this chapter, just do it as one. Omniscient I believe it is called.

Toan shivered in surprise and excitement. Of course he liked xiao, but he had no idea how much. "Bathing" he said, his voice hinting now also. He kissed her cheek; afraid she would pull her warmth away. She didn't. She was thinking of how good it would feel for her lips to be on his. She turned her face to meet his lips with hers. She relished the satiny feeling of him. His body was toned from hours battling monsters. She kept the kiss for a full minute before pulling back ,panting for breath lost. She leaned into his warmth, the river was **Cold**. Her small tail swinging. Her spined tingled. Until she heard a strangled cry. She turned her head to see ruby staring at them, fear and hurt in her wide blue eyes. She saw tear running down the face of her friend. Toan sighed after the kiss was broken, he to heard the sound. He looked at ruby. 'damn it, why cant everything go right for once.' He sunk into the water, kissing Xiao's belly on the way. Xiao also sank down. They swam a little ways down the river. She stopped where she had gotten in and he went a little farther. She hurredly pulled her dress on. She rushed to ruby. "it wasn't what you think it is!" she said. Angry at ruby for bargeing in on them. Her long dress was a contrast to her fur.toan took more time than needed, to think and ran toward the deasert, uncaring if she died. Her world had just been crushed. She needed time alone. They were mivng out soon, to go contact osmund, who had lightened up considerably. Ruby ran until no more could she run.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

R&R thank you to my reviewers. Go check out my jax and daxter fic "Our Days, Your Ways." Bye!


	8. Anguish with a dusting of fear

Our Last Days

Now for chapter 8. This is still my first fan fic, although I recently created a new one called "Our days, your ways". That one is a jak and daxter fic. Ok now on with the chapter.

Ruby sat at the base of a tall palm tree, starving, and thirsty, but hurt. She had discovered toan and xiao, together, intimate. She looked around her. Everything looked the same, all sand for miles and miles. Only this one tree. No cactuses, or palms, no clouds. The suns heat beat down upon her head. She closed her eyes and slept her skin burning on the hot sands.

Xiao ran after her friend, sending out a calming aura, trying to locate her. She heard soft breathing on her right. She opened her eyes to find her teammate there, laying in the hot sand, sleeping. 'Damn it, she is going to get herself killed soon! She lifted the big form onto her back to begin the trek to camp.

Toan looked around him, no sign of Xiao or Ruby. He nodded to Ungaga and Goro to go search. He would stay here. 'Shit!' he thought. Why can't we have one day without disaster. He looked up at the dark sky. Wait a minute.. it had been bright just a second ago.. "UNGAGA! GORO! GET BACK HHERE!" he yelled to his companions. When he had looked up he had seen the genie, the genie he hated. The genie was going toward the desert, toward his friends. He ran, gathering the items of his team, to ungagas and goros side.

Ungaga raced through the desert, stopping when he heard toans yell. He looked up. He uttered a few profanities under his breath. He took his pack from toan and got his staff, doing some damage to the genie in the process. The only two rangers were not here. Rub and xiao.

The end! Of this chapter. R&R I hope this was good.


	9. The battle begins for now

_Our Last Days_

Well, as you can tell, I am writing another chapter, face stuck to the computer, hands rapidly flashing over the keys, well part of that is true anyway, my hands are flashing over the keys. My cat, helpful inspiration, is sitting in my lap while I recline to think. My tree is behind me, lighting the keyboard, warm glow coming from the lights… ok enough for now. Next chapter you get more torture! Note: this is not the final chapter. One charater does die in this but not toan or xiao or ruby.

The genie stared down upon the trio, smirking with apparent triumph. Three mice against a lion. That was his comparison. He didn't know of the two lurking up, his mind was too focused upon the trio in front of him. He lowered his body almost to the ground, before blasting out a ray of light from his hand. It hit near enough to the three to shake them, it also shook the earth, causing the sands to shift. He turned his head with a yelp of pain as he was hit, by magic much weaker than his own. It burned his skin, only because it was white magic. From Ruby.

Toan felt his legs being sucked into the sands, shifted from beneath him by the genie. The sands acted like quicksand. He yelled out, called out, in agony of apparent defeat. "XIAO! UNGAGA! GORO! RUBY! HELP ME!" he cried out, sand now up to his waist. He slowly sank, up to his chest in sand now, before soft, furry, almost cat like hands pulled on his arm. He was lifted out of the quicksand by four hands, one brown, weather-beaten, and strong. One pale, dainty, almost lady like, with a ring upon it. One furry cat like one. And one chubby, stubby one.

Xiao put her hand in his, helping him, along with the other, up. When she saw that he was safely out, she turned and fired 10 rapid shots into the genies mouth. She looked back at toan, strong, wonderful, kind toan. She loved him. She wanted him. But he had to want ruby, not her. She was too senile for him. And too, too... she didn't know. But not good enough for him. She turned her head, although not before catchiong his eye, to the genie.

Goro pulled toan up. His hand over xiaos. He turned to the genie, put his fist in the air and shook it. The genie sent a ray of light bolting ionhis direction.he didn't fant. But crumbled upon the ground, last of his life leaving him, never to rise again.

all for now, brain not really working. See ya again next chapter.


End file.
